


Elliot and Jason

by hatefulofsorrow



Series: Children [7]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Zero and Jude adopted their twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elliot and Jason

**Author's Note:**

> This focuses more on their feelings about the adoption and wether or not they should.

“Dammit Zero you forgot her ballet slippers by the door. I ask you to do one thing-” Jude said, fairly agitated over the phone. “Oh?…cancelled??…I’m sorry I didn’t read that email. No I must not have heard you last night or I wouldn’t have called and made an ass out of myself now would I??”

Jude was getting his briefcase together and pouring coffee into a thermos.

“I’m really sorry. I’m just stressed bc of this new Devils contract….No I do not need you to help me ‘unwind’…because I know what that means coming from you especially with that tone….What do you mean ‘what am I wearing’…I’m about to head into work…a suit…A SUIT i’m always wearing a suit!….I don’t have time for this. Go practice and i’ll see you later…Yes, yes I love you too.” Jude hung up the phone as he spilled hot coffee on his hand.

“Son of a bitch!” He shouted and ran his hand under the cool tap only to hear his phone ring.

“WHAT?” He answered extremely agitated by now. “Oh..my apologies, yes this is Jude Kinkade…Yes, he’s my husband. No he probably wouldn’t be available right now he should be just getting to work. Madison?…Adoption Center?”

 

“What was so urgent I had to ask Pete to leave practice early. He was pissed. Oh wait, did you change your mind about unwinding??” Zero rubbed his hands together in delight as he walked through the door. 

Jude was pacing back and forth in the living room biting his fingernails and looked up upon entry of his husband.

“What happened?” Zero asked, concerned by this display of nervousness. He walked over to the couch and laid down in front of Jude propping himself up slightly on his elbow.

“Did you ever call the Minley Adoption Center and have them close our file after we got Ariel…like I asked you to?”

Zero shrugged, “That was like 3 years ago. I have no clue…but no, that’s not ringing any bells.

Jude sighed, “They called.” Zero perked up at that and sat up straight, completely unprepared for what Jude had to say.

 

Ariel walked through the door and saw her fathers sitting quietly in the living room. “If you were both here why did you make me take the bus home?” She asked a bit annoyed, “One of the girls pulled my hair.”

“We’re sorry sweetie. Aside from that how was your day?” Zero asked as he motioned her towards the couch.

“Well I wish ballet hadn’t been cancelled and I wish I didn’t have math homework but it was fine.” She answered looking back and forth between them. “What’s going on? Normally Stacy watches me when I’m done with my stuff until one of you comes home. Why are you both home so early?”

Jude had been standing near the wall but walked over to her and knelt down in front of where she was sitting on the couch.

“You know magic brought you to us right?” Jude asked as he smiled at Ariel.

She rolled her eyes slightly and shook her head.

“We wanted a family very badly. For a long time we tried just about everything, but nothing ever worked out. Every time we tried to give parts of our hearts away we never got them back. It was so hard and painful that we gave up. That’s when fate and magic brought us you, and we knew you were who we were waiting for all along. But, now there’s an opportunity to expand our family.” Jude said as he pat her head.

“There are two boys who need a home, two very young twin boys. Their parents died in an accident and their guardian can’t take care of them…How would you feel if we became their family?” Zero asked gently. “If you would be uncomfortable with that then all you have to do is say so. We love you so much we would never do anything that you wouldn’t be ok with.”

Ariel sat quietly. “Will you still love me the same?”

“Of course sweet pea. Nothing will ever change that.” Zero said as he scooted closer to her and gave her a tight hug. “It’s ok if you don’t want this.”

“No” she said still hugging Zero tightly. “What if they went to people like I was with. That would be awful. They’d be lucky to have you for Dad’s because, I am too.”

“Are you sure? Nothing could change how much we love you but things will change. They’re only 8 months old and…this is permanent.” Jude said trying to make sure she understood.

Ariel nodded and smiled at them both. Jude kissed her forehead and asked, “Would you mind heading upstairs so me and your father can talk?”

Ariel hopped up and grabbed the after school snack Jude had already laid out for her in the kitchen and headed to her room. 

Zero looked up at Jude, “Are we doing this?”

“I mean if we don’t…Madison at the center said they were trying to exhaust all of their options before splitting them up. Apparently she has a home for one of them but they won’t adopt both. If we don’t do this…they may never see each other again.” Jude said as he sat down next to Zero who leaned against his shoulder. 

“This is big. They’re babies. How will we take care of them? We can’t just drop two babies on Stacy and expect her to take care of them as well,” Zero said as he held Jude’s hand and voiced his concerns.

“We’ve been trying for a family for a long time I had paternity leave built in to my employment contract with the Devils. By the time that’s over you’ll be on off season for a few months…and we can figure it out from there?” Jude was trying to work out the details but was honestly concerned about this as well.

Zero smiled, “You know, twins would be cute. I always thought that. Jude…we can do this. We should do this. I want to do this. I don’t want them to be separated from each other like I was with Laura.”

“…ok then…I guess it’s settled…you call the adoption center and I’ll go see what we need in the room next to Ariel’s. Madison mentioned that if we decide to do this that we’ll need to pick them up tomorrow morning and it’s pretty far.” Jude’s tone had just the slightest trace of fear in it and Zero thought ‘Don’t freak out on me.’

 

Ariel ran downstairs as Zero was bringing in the two car seats he had just run to the store to get. Two cribs were waiting in the back of his car to be taken out and put together as well. “Aunt Lionel is gonna come and feed you dinner and you guys are gonna help us get things ready ok pumpkin?” 

Ariel smiled brightly at Zero, “So they’re really babies? You know they’re gonna cry and have diapers and cry…” She said trying to freak Zero out.

Zero looked at her unamused, “They’re gonna be right next to your room princess.” He said as he kissed her hair and she pouted slightly.

They turned their attention to Jude who was on the phone with Lionel coming down the stairs. “Yeah no right now. We’re gonna put this stuff together but we need blankets and stuff….yeah…we need….” Jude paused as a flash of terror lit up his face.

“No no no don’t freak out on me,” Zero said staring at Jude in a voice so low only Ariel could hear him.

“Two of…everything.” He said quietly as he slowly sat down on one of the bottom steps. “We need two…of everything…because there are two…two babies…”

Zero ran over to Jude and took the phone, “Hey Lionel yeah just come over and then you and Ariel can go get as much as you can…yes I’ll give you my credit card….yeah we need two of pretty much everything. Just do your best but no matter what you have to get diapers and formula. Ok…bye.”

Zero bent down in front of Jude, “Hey…this isn’t going to be easy but we talked about having a big family one day…it just happened quicker than we anticipated,” Zero laughed softly as he tried to console Jude who was gripping the banister tightly and going pale. “You’re not doing this alone. I’ll be right here every step of the way.” He touched Jude face gently and kissed him.

Ariel was standing by watching, “…gross. You guys are parents…and old. You’re not supposed to kiss anymore.”

Zero was offended, “Did you finish that math homework you mentioned??” 

Ariel groaned and headed upstairs but as she passed Jude she bent down and gave him a hug, “You’re a good Dad. It’ll be ok,” and kissed him on the cheek.

“Our 12 year old daughter is having to console you. Get up and help me bring these cribs upstairs and put together.” Zero said as he roughly pat Jude’s arm.

Jude tried to shake it off but the uneasy feeling stayed with him all night.

 

It was 8am as they pulled into the adoption center. Jude had finally managed to calm down after a good night’s sleep and was actually more excited than nervous now. 

“Alright, lets get these babies!” Jude smiled brightly and clapped his hands together as he looked behind him to see the new car seats positioned safely in the back. 

He hopped out of the drivers seat and waited for Zero who was still buckled in. He gave a puzzled look and walked around, opening the door, to see Zero’s hands clenched shut and his eyes fixed on the dashboard.

“They’re babies…like actual babies….like they cry and don’t talk and…they’re not like Ariel ok she’ll tell us if something is wrong or she doesn’t feel well or if she's hungry but they will just cry and we won’t know what they need…we’ll never know what they need…Jude…they’re gonna get sick and go hungry and we won’t know.” Zero was spiraling by now and Jude took his hand and tried to unclench his fist.

He was stifling his laughter thinking, ‘I’m glad i’m not the only one’. 

“We ARE going to feed them Zero.” He said almost harshly. He raised Zero’s chin to make him meet his eyes and flashed a warm smile. “Yeah, they’re gonna cry and we’ll check to see if they need changing, or take their temperature if they feel warm, or try to feed them, bathe them and hold them and love them and eventually they won’t cry anymore….I think….I hope. Honestly I have no idea but I trust what you and Ariel said. We’re good Dads. It’s you and me always, and no matter what we’ll handle it together.”

Zero took a deep breath and let it out easing up his hands and stepping out of the car.

“Come on. We have sons waiting for us. We need to show them that they don’t only just have each other, but they have us as well.” Jude said as he took Zero’s hand and led him to the building.

After Madison welcomed them and had them handle the paper work they were taken to a room where two small brunette children played with various toys and crawled around. Two workers picked each one up and walked them over to Jude and Zero who were frozen just inside the door.

Zero’s heart raced as a worker placed the small child in his arms. “His name is Jason.” She said as Zero started at the baby in his arms.

Jude’s fear that had turned excitement slipped right back into fear as he was given a child as well. “This one’s name is Elliot.” The worker said smiling at the scared look on Jude’s face. He swallowed hard as the boy reached for his collar and pulled at it. 

Jude looked at Elliot and saw a small mole perched under his left eye. He looked over at Jason to see if he had a similar mark but he didn’t. He sighed in relief, “Thank god. I was worried we’d mix them up. Zero look at this mole. This mole is the most beautiful mole I have ever seen.” Jude kissed the boys chubby cheek as he gave a squeal sounding laugh.

“There’s one on your neck that will always hold the number one position in my heart but I am beyond thrilled to see that,” Zero commented as the child squirmed in his hands wanting to be put down. 

“Now once everything is done their last names will legally be Kinkade but they do not have middle names as of right now. Would you like to change that as well?” Madison offered.

“I-is that ok?” Jude asked.

“Just let me know what you’d like them to be and it’ll be included when this all goes to the appropriate agencies.” She said.

Zero and Jude looked at each other, not really prepared to make a decision like that. Jason was struggling to be put down and Zero yielded placing him on the play mat. He looked at him and smiled. “Jude.” He said.

Jude was rubbing Elliot’s back as he laid on his chest quietly, “Yeah?” he asked.

“No, Jude.” Zero said again.

“What??” Jude was getting aggravated by now and Zero laughed.

“You said we should let them know that they always have us too right? So…his middle name should be Jude.” Zero said as he wiped a bit of drool coming from the child’s mouth. 

Jude smiled and looked at Elliot lovingly. “Then Gideon,” he said as the child started squirming to be put down as well.

He placed Elliot down next to Jason and they immediately started playing together. “I can’t believe we have 3 children.” Both Jude and Zero said at the same time. 

“They’re pretty incredible aren’t they?” Zero asked as Jude just stared in awe of their sons.


End file.
